


Jembatan Merah

by fumate



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BL, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan jika jembatan merah ini patah. Jika desa ini luluh lantah. Jika semuanya telah berubah. Jika jiwa dan raganya telah terpisah. Thomas tetap akan di sini. Ia bersumpah ia akan tetap menunggu Newt. Di sini. Di jembatan merah ini. Tempat mereka bertemu juga berpisah. Bertemu lagi. [AU. NewtMas. Warning inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jembatan Merah

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic
> 
> Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner
> 
> Jembatan Merah © Gesang
> 
> Warning: Slash. OOC. AU. GJ.
> 
> DLDR

Di pinggir kota London, ada sebuah desa. Pegunungannya biru dengan hutan menghampar, terasa segar ketika kau mencoba menghirup udara di sana. Langit malam terlihat indah, dengan bintang bertaburan di seluruh tempat.

Dan di antara semua keindahan desa itu, Thomas menjatuhkan hatinya pada satu tempat.

Jembatan merah.

Itu adalah tempat yang pertama kali membuat lelaki itu tertarik ketika keluarganya memutuskan pindah ke sana -Thomas bukan penduduk asli Inggris-. Batanya masih begitu merah, seolah baru saja dibangun. Thomas senang memandangi sungai di bawah jembatan itu. Bening. Tak tercemar. Beberapa orang terkadang meminum air sungai, tak khawatir dengan penyakit yang mungkin terkandung di dalamnya. Tak perlu disebutkan bahwa masyarakat kerap kali melintasi jembatan itu, silih berganti sepanjang hari.

Dan di tempat itu pula, untuk pertama kalinya Thomas bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Hari itu indah seperti biasa. Thomas kecil tengah berjalan santai, berkeliling desa seorang diri. Berbekal uang jajan secukupnya dari ibu dan beberapa peringatan, bocah itu dengan riang berkeliling. Ia datang ke berbagai tempat. Terkadang ikut menyanyi ketika tanpa sengaja menyaksikan musisi jalanan tengah beraksi.

Setelah mengunjungi toko permen Bibi Mary, Thomas mulai merasa lelah. Hanya saja, tekadnya untuk mengunjungi jembatan favoritnya sudah bulat. Thomas tak mau kembali ke rumahnya. Ia mau bermain dulu di sana, sebelum benar-benar pulang.

Lembayung senja mulai muncul, membayangi fajar bersinar oranye di kejauhan. Thomas berdiri, memandang sungai lewat celah-celah jembatan. Tingginya belum memadai untuk menikmati panorama itu secara jelas.

_Tuk_

Bocah itu berjengit kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Thomas mengernyit ketika melihat bocah laki-laki lain tengah menatapnya, tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah es krim. Thomas berasumsi bocah itu sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Mau?"

Thomas mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk, malu-malu kucing. Bocah berambut _blonde_ itu kembali tersenyum, memberikan es krim rasa _choco mint_ -nya ke Thomas. Ragu-ragu, Thomas mengambil es krim itu. Tapi ketika ia melihat bocah tadi tak memiliki es lain, Thomas mengembalikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Thomas, cepat. "Itu punyamu. Ibuku bilang tidak boleh mengambil milik orang lain"

Bocah itu tertawa. Irisnya yang mengingatkan Thomas pada karamel bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya senja. "Kau tidak mengambilnya dariku. Aku memberikannya padamu"

Tapi Thomas bersikukuh tak mau menerimanya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak punya es lagi kan?"

"Memang tidak punya," si _blonde_ berkata. Ia memutar matanya ke atas, tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi aku tahu cara yang cukup adil"

Mata Thomas berbinar. Tak dipungkiri ia memang menginginkan es krim itu, jadi senang rasanya mendengar ada jalan keluar di tengah masalah kecil mereka. "Benarkah?"

"Uhm" jawab bocah itu. "Ibu dan ayahku sering melakukannya" lanjutnya. Thomas mengernyit ketika bocah itu menjilat dan memotong secuil es itu dengan lidahnya.

Detik berikutnya, Thomas kecil berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. Ketika bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir bocah yang namanya belum ia ketahui tadi. Thomas pernah melihat adegan seperti ini, tapi ia tidak tahu namanya. Kalau tidak salah, orang-orang dewasa menyebutnya... cheese? miss? Entahlah, Thomas tidak yakin tapi semacam itu.

Bocah bermata _hazel_ itu merasa aneh ketika lelaki di hadapannya mendorong lidahnya, masuk ke rongga mulut Thomas. Ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lidahnya, terasa manis dan juga lumer. Thomas berasumsi itu es krim yang tadi dia -si _blonde_ \- makan.

Setelah beberapa saat, si mata karamel melepaskan kontak itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa begitu ibu dan ayahku melakukannya. Bagaimana menurutmu-"

"Thomas" selanya. "Es krimnya manis" jawab bocah itu polos.

"Newt" kata si _blonde_ , menjabat tangan Thomas. Senyum indah membingkai wajahnya. "Kau mau lagi, Tommy?"

Thomas mengangguk, tak memperdulikan Newt yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan baru. Ada semacam kilau mengkilat di sekelilingnya. Secara tak langsung menunjukkan antusiasmenya.

"Baiklah. Ini giliran kau" Newt meraih tangan Thomas, memberinya es krim yang diinginkan bocah itu. "Lakukan saja seperti yang tadi kulakukan"

Bocah bersurai coklat tua itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Ragu-ragu menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah, Thomas mengambil alih es krim itu. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya menatap benda itu, seolah ragu untuk menyantapnya. Tapi saat ia melirik Newt yang tampak kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai menggerutu pelan, Thomas menjilat es krim itu, membawa sebagian ke dalam mulutnya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka tertawa lepas setelah melakukannya. Newt akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang sementara Thomas lebih suka mencolekkan es krim itu ke batang hidung bocah _british_ itu. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari kelakuan mereka mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sana. Beberapa tersenyum, beberapa berbisik sementara yang lainnya mengabadikan momen itu di kamera mereka.

Hingga petang menjelang malam, mereka masih ada di sana. Thomas terpaksa pulang lebih dulu karena orang tuanya menyusulnya, khawatir. Newt tersenyum melihat kesedihan terpancar di wajah bocah itu, berkata tidak apa-apa karena dia juga harus kembali ke rumahnya.

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu bertukar bulan. Bulan menjadi tahun.

Tak terasa kedua bocah itu telah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Usia mereka yang kian beranjak dilalui bersama-sama. Jembatan merah itu masih menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Newt sering menceritakan masa-masa itu lagi, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lalu Thomas membalasnya dengan candaan ringan sebelum mereka tertawa bersama. Di lain waktu giliran Thomas yang membahas awal hubungan mereka -ya, mereka sepasang kekasih jika kau ingin tahu-. Newt akan merona dan dengan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. Segalanya terasa manis bagi mereka.

Hingga saat itu datang.

Perang kembali berkecamuk. Gelegar bunyi bom kelihatannya bukan hal asing lagi. Jeritan manusia tak berpengaruh apapun. Pemerintah menutup mata dan tetap mengerahkan pasukan perangnya. Demi sebuah hal konyol bernama kemenangan.

Seolah itu belum buruk, munculah sebuah virus bernama _flare_.

Ya. Manusia-manusia pintar itu sengaja menciptakan virus ini, dengan tujuan sebagai senjata biologis. Berhasil. Virusnya menyebar dengan cepat, menggerogoti otak penderitanya dan menjadikan mereka sebagai kanibal. Bodohnya lagi, mereka tidak menyiapkan antivirusnya.

Desa yang Thomas tinggali pun tak luput dari serangan virus itu. Siapa sangka ayahnya yang menjadi korban pertama?

Dan karena itulah, ibunya menjadi korban kedua. Thomas menyaksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana para petugas pemerintah mengamankan orang tuanya. Bagaimana ibunya menjerit-jerit, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman itu. Sementara ayahnya mungkin sudah benar-benar gila, karena ia tertawa dan kerap berteriak lantang, 'Aku Crank! Ya, aku Crank!'

Thomas dinyatakan kebal terhadap virus itu, tapi ia tak merasa senang. Masyarakat mulai menjauhinya, menatap sinis tiap kali ia melewat. Mencapnya sebagai 'si Kebal' entah bagaimana membuat _mood_ Thomas makin drop. Thomas bersyukur ia masih punya Newt, yang selalu menyemangati serta membangkitkan semangat Thomas. Membantunya kembali dari keterpurukan.

Sayangnya, nasib baik benar-benar tidak memihak Thomas.

Satu hari, Newt tidak datang ke rumahnya. Heran, Thomas menyusulnya. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat petugas berbaju putih itu tengah meringkus sang pemuda _british_. Thomas berteriak, menembus para petugas yang berusaha keras menahannya. Diraihnya lengan Newt. Ada secercah kesedihan di mata karamelnya. Bahkan bibirnya yang melengkung membentuk senyum dengan jelas terlihat palsu. Newt tidak pandai berbohong, Thomas tahu itu.

"Aku... terjangkit _flare_ , Tommy" jelas Newt. Suaranya bergetar. Hati Thomas tersayat melihatnya. Kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Hanya saja, Thomas tak menemukan semangat hidup di iris favoritnya itu. Seolah-olah Newt akan mati sebentar lagi.

Thomas lupa apalagi yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia hanya ingat ia menjerit, meraung, memberontak di tengah halauan petugas. Sementara Newt dipaksa masuk ke _van_ menjijikkan itu.

Dan ia ingat Newt berbisik, begitu pelan di tengah-tengah teriakan petugas yang memaksanya mundur. Thomas tidak mendengarnya, tapi ia membaca gerakan mulut Newt. Sesuatu seperti,

'Jaga dirimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat.'

Lalu yang Thomas ingat, sesuatu terasa menusuk, menembus kulitnya. Kantuk seketika menguasainya. Thomas berusaha melawan, tapi gagal. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menjauh dan kegelapan menyambutnya, mendekapnya dengan erat.

Pening melandanya ketika selanjutnya ia terbangun. Thomas mengerjap. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari ia berada di sisi jembatan, bersandar pada dinding batanya.

Air mata Thomas meleleh ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, kenapa Newt juga diambil? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan ia saja?

Thomas merasa menjadi manusia kebal adalah kutukan. Sungguh, ia lebih baik menjadi gila dan tetap bersama Newt dibanding tetap hidup dalam kungkungan siksa ini.

Saat itulah, Thomas teringat kembali masa-masa indahnya. Dia bangkit, memandang senja merah yang terasa makin menyengat dari hari ke hari.

Bahkan jika jembatan merah ini patah. Jika desa ini luluh lantah. Jika semuanya telah berubah. Jika jiwa dan raganya telah terpisah.

Thomas tetap akan di sini. Ia bersumpah ia akan tetap menunggu Newt. Di sini. Di jembatan merah ini. Tempat mereka bertemu juga berpisah.

Thomas bersumpah ia akan bertemu Newt lagi di sini. Tertawa lagi. Membawanya ke pelukan hangat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Berkejaran di sisi jembatan layaknya anak kecil. Saling melemparkan guyon sebelum membasahi hidung dengan es krim mereka. Kemudian menatap indahnya matahari terbenam di kejauhan.

_"Aku pun bersumpah... akan kunanti... dia di sini... bertemu lagi..."_

**Fin**


End file.
